Blackmail
by dorydafish
Summary: Speculation for Born This Way/Rumours - 'Dave couldn't take it any more.  "What do you want from me Lopez?" Taking a step closer to Dave, she smiled. "I'm glad you asked. I want a date for prom and I want you to be my boyfriend for the run up."' COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Spoilers up to Night of Neglect. **_

_**For everyone that would like to see Dave happy.**_

_**Born This Way/Rumours speculation one-shot. Dave/Santana**_

* * *

><p>Dave groaned as he plonked himself down on the chair by the piano in the choir room. How was everything getting fucked up so quickly?<p>

It was all Hummel's fault. Why the fuck was he even back here? Didn't he want to stay with his pansy-ass boyfriend?

Dave knew that if he was a decent guy, he would have felt guilty for what he had done to Hummel, but when he had found out that Hummel had transferred he had been relieved. Because his secret was still safe. Because when Hummel was still at McKinley, his anxiety levels were through the roof. After the kiss, Dave felt like he was second guessing everyone just in case Hummel had opened his big mouth and told someone else. He didn't even know why he had kissed the boy in the first place. How could he have been so stupid as to let his guard down like that? He'd been able to keep everything normal for the best part of two years. Everything he had worked so hard to hide came crashing down in a matter of seconds.

The few seconds that he had kissed another dude.

The few seconds when he had finally admitted to himself that all the pushing and shoving wasn't actually because he thought that Hummel needed some sense knocked into him, but because he wanted Hummel to notice him. He wanted Hummel to look at him.

Dave would deny it until the day he died, but after Hummel had left, in those moments before he fell asleep, he would think about what he would say if he ever saw Hummel again. He would allow himself to wonder if he would apologise or just keep up the macho man act and tell him to keep his mouth shut or else.

But never once, in all the scenarios had he pictured Hummel's toy boy there. Like he was Hummel's fucking personal body guard. Just seeing the guy there, in his school with Hummel, had made something twist at the pit of his stomach. Was it any wonder he had acted the way that he did?

He was a dude, dammit. He shouldn't want Hummel. He wasn't like them. He couldn't be like them.

And then today, Hummel was back in Homo Explosion like he had never left. And he was there while they were all singing and dancing to that God awful Lady Gaga song, _'Born This Way'_. Wearing stupid fucking t-shirts with shit about themselves on it, that no-one even gave two fucks about. And trust fucking Hummel to wear a t-shirt that says _'Likes Boys'_. Like he's fucking proud of the fact that he's a fag and doesn't care who knows it.

So now he was sitting there, in the stupid choir room, playing with the piano keys, having a long overdue, hard look at himself. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He couldn't be like this all the time. His head was all over the place and he knew that if something didn't give soon, he might do something that he could later regret.

He just wanted to be normal. Be a teenage boy that jerked off to straight porn, instead of making up images of Hummel going down on him in his fucked up head.

God he was sick. He was sure of it.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it but the fucking line had been going around in his head over and over again. Slowly, he let the words drawl out as he sang them to himself. _"No matter gay, straight or bi, lesbian, transgender life, I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive."_ He hated that he could practically hear the hurt in his voice, but a slow clap made him whip his head towards the door.

Santana was walking towards him grinning like the cat that got the cream. Dave wanted to punch her in the face at that moment, but he knew better than to hit a girl. "You can actually sing. Well that was unexpected, Karofsky!" she said as Dave had an internal panic. Fuck! Why the fuck was she here?

"What do you want, Lopez?" he growled dangerously.

The smirk stayed plastered on her face. "I just wanted to let you know that I've figured out your big secret. Everything Blaine and Kurt said to you in the hallway just made me think. Why would Kurt keep a secret for you? What could be that important that Kurt would allow himself to be transferred out of the school rather than spill? And then remembering Blaine saying it was the three of you knew what was really going made everything fall into place."

Dave narrowed his eyes in what he hoped would be a menacing way. FUCK! This was all he needed. Some little bitch finding out. How could he have been so stupid! He was such an idiot. "You don't know what you are talking about Lopez. Get the fuck out."

"You want me to leave gay-boy?" she said in the most innocent tone, causing Dave to freeze.

FUCK!

She definitely knew. He had to play it cool.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said as casually as he could through gritted teeth.

Apparently Santana wasn't buying it. "Oh really, then you wouldn't mind if I head along to the locker room and tell all your buddies."

"You wouldn't." Dave gulped in a deep breath. What the fuck was happening? How the hell was his whole world in the hands of this chick in front of him?

"Look, Kurt might think that all gays should have solidarity or some bullshit, but I don't. So I won't hesitate to tell your home-boys, you gots that?"

Dave raised his eyebrows. He was trying not to panic. It wasn't working. "They wouldn't believe you," he said, clutching at straws.

Santana just jutted out a hip and placed her hand on it. "Maybe not, but it will put doubt in their minds. One little slip and you'll be out gay-boy."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Karofsky."

Dave couldn't take it any more. "What do you want from me Lopez?"

Taking a step closer to Dave, she smiled. "I'm glad you asked. I want a date for prom and I want you to be my boyfriend for the run up."

"No way," Dave said automatically. He didn't want to pretend to be the bitch's boyfriend. What they fuck was up with that? Dave wasn't blind. The girl smoking hot. Why did she want him to be her date anyway?

"Oh, so you don't mind me telling then?" she said, eyes sparking.

"Why are you doing this?" Dave said, voice straining.

Santana shrugged. "Call it payback for Kurt and payback for the slushie you threw all up in my face."

Dave gave her a sideways look. "Since when have you and Hummel been so close?"

"Since us gays have to stick together," she said heading towards the door, as Dave letting the meaning of her words sink in.

"Wait…what did you say?" he said, not quite believing it. Was Santana Lopez, the biggest slut at the school, implying that she was gay?

"You heard me Karofsky," she called over her shoulder. "Don't forget to meet me here after glee rehearsal tomorrow. We've got prom campaigning to do."

Dave stared after her. What the fuck was his life?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Likedislike?**_

_**Hmmm, I was thinking about adding one more chapter about Dave meeting Santana after glee rehearsal and her forcing him to try out for glee. What do you think?**_

_**REVIEW and let me know!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Conclusion of my little Dave/Santana story focusing on speculation for BTW**_

* * *

><p>Dave hovered outside in the hallway next to the door of the choir room. He felt like a complete dick standing there, but he didn't want to just walk in. Not when Mr Schue was still doing some sort of shitty speech about how 'special' they all were. Through the small window in the door, Dave could see Hummel flip his hair as he talked to Jones. Dave could be sure he was talking about fashion or being gay or stupid girlie musicals. Because that's all Hummel talked about. He couldn't even be anymore of a clique if he tried.<p>

Fucking queen.

And Dave hated the fact that he was extremely turned on by that.

As soon as Mr Schue stopped talking, he knocked on the door and held his breath. Telling himself to stop being a fucking girl, Dave strode as confidently as he could, just inside the door and leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, as if he belonged there. Because as much as he was shaking on the inside with like a billion pairs of eyes on him, he wasn't going to let them know he was nervous. So he stared straight ahead, at a fixed point on the wall.

It had to be Hummel's bitchy voice that was first to speak. "Are you lost!"

Thankfully, Santana managed to pry herself away from a slagging match with Berry to notice that Dave's cool demeanour wasn't going to last very long and sauntered over to him. "Hey babe," she said seductively, swinging her hips slowly. The girl was taking her sweet time to walk across the room. Even out of her Cheerios uniform, Dave couldn't help but grin. He kept his eyes fixed on Santana's, though he was sure that Hummel was looking at him as if he was dog shit at the bottom of his over-priced boots.

Santana flashed her perfect smile as she approached dragging her fingertips across one of his bare arms before standing on her toes. Dave leant down slightly so that she could give him a quick peck on the cheek, but she seemed to by-pass that idea and instead nibbled on his ear lobe. "You're trying out for glee," she hissed none too politely.

Dave didn't even have time to protest before she spoke again. "No buts. Or I swear I will spill everything."

Dave forced a smirk knowing that the other members of the club were still staring at them in disbelief. He gently tilted her chin before murmuring against her lips. "The guys will literally kill me if I join."

Santana kissed him chastely before whispering a reply. "Tell them it's worth it because you are getting laid."

Dave stared at the girl in front of her. Was she really going to let him talk about her like that for the sake of payback? This was insane. He knew she was easy, but this was going beyond. Didn't she even care what people thought about her?

A forced cough from Mr Schuester bought Dave back to reality and out of his thoughts. Santana smirked up at him one last time and winked before lacing her fingers with his. He let her drag him to the middle of the floor. "Mr Schue, Dave would like to audition for Glee Club."

There was a moment of stunned silence before the whole club erupted in outrage; much like the time the football team were told that they were joining the club. But what did Dave expect? Open arms? The only people not throwing F bombs his way were Santana, Hudson and Pierce. He figured that Pierce just didn't have clue what was going on and Hudson was kind of cool with him after the championship game, even though they weren't best buds or anything.

Mr Schue tried his best to calm everyone down but it didn't seem to work too well. "Hell to the no Mr Schue!" Dave heard Jones holler from her seat shaking her head.

Hummel on the other hand chose to address Santana. "Have you lost your mind? What happened to being on my side and looking out for Blaine and I? How could you even think about dating this oaf after what happened the other day!" Dave flickered his gaze towards Hummel for just a second in response to calling him an oaf. It wasn't like Dave cared what the fairy thought of him anyway.

Santana just shrugged casually. "A girl can change her mind. Besides, have you seen his arms? Don't even get me started on his thighs, they are just so-" Hummel's eyes widened and Dave felt a blush creep up his neck. Why the fuck was she talking bull in front of Hummel? He shot a dirty look Santana's way as Mr Schue clapped his hands together loudly to stop Santana from talking any longer.

Dave just tried to look indifferent, but he wanted to kill the girl standing next to him. What was she playing at? He couldn't be in Homo Explosion. Hummel would have a bitch fit and pass out if Schuester allowed him to join. He looked at Santana pleading with his eyes, but all she did was go back to her chair and blow him a kiss.

He gritted his teeth.

He wasn't a pussy so he was just going to have to man up.

"So David, you can start when you're ready. No pressure, this is a safe place. Anything you want." Mr Schuester gestured over to the piano where Brad was sitting and Dave froze for a second.

What the hell was he supposed to sing?

He stole another glance in Hummel's direction, who was sitting there with a smug smile on his face. Like he knew Dave was going to be shit and he was just waiting for the opportunity to insult him.

Dave racked his brains. He came up with nothing but stupid love songs. Why did all the songs Dave knew have to be so fucking mushy? Fuck Hummel if he thought for one second that Dave was going to be singing a gay-ass tune about girlie shit.

He was panicking again. He looked to his, now, girlfriend for help. She flashed him a smile of encouragement. "Come on babe, anything you want. You want me to come help you?" She got out of her seat but Dave shook his head. He might as well do this by himself.

He shrugged when another song popped into his head. It was better than the others his brain had thrown at him. Walking over to Brad, he murmured the song title to the piano player, getting confirmation that Brad knew the tune, before heading back to the middle of the room.

He just wanted to get this shit over with.

As the intro started, he focused on a spot on the wall so he didn't have to look at anyone. This was going to be embarrassing enough without looking at Hummel's face twisting into a sneer.

Taking a deep breath he started. _"__How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable__?_

_S__o condescending unnecessarily critical__. __I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle."_

No-one was even moving. Dave wanted to look at Santana and check that he was singing okay, but he didn't dare to take his eyes off of the wall. Out of the shower and doing his chores, he hadn't sung much, so he didn't really have a clue if he was doing an alright job.

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love,__you'll understand what I mean when I say,__there's no way we're gonna give up. __And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams. __Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?__Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?__"_

As the song went on, Dave wished he was anywhere but there.

"_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head__. __You should know better you never listened to a word I said__. __Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat,__ h__oping somebody someday will do you like I did."_

He'd just realized what he was singing. Hummel probably thought he was singing the fucking words to him. It was just a song. Like one of the only ones he knew the words to.

FUCK! Dave needed to get out of there and fast. He kept telling himself that there wasn't meant to be a fucking underlying meaning. It was just a song. But it didn't stop his heart from pounding harder. _"Does it kill__, __does it burn__, __is it painful to learn__? __That it's me that has all the control."__  
><em>

He just needed to end this torture. He sounded like a fucking psycho. "_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe__? __Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?"_

After he finished he stuffed he hands in his jean pockets. Nobody gave an opinion and he was grateful when Santana bounded over and gave him a hug. "What was that? Couldn't you have picked a better song!" she spat in his ear.

Dave clenched his jaw. "Hey, I didn't ask to be put on the fucking spot like that," he whispered back in a low tone.

Santana rolled her eyes at him before gripping his arm and facing Schuester. "So did he make the cut? I told you he was gonna be good," she said as the coach looked to the others for their opinions. Hummel, Jones and Berry were shaking their heads from side to side while the others just shrugged.

"Welcome to Glee Club David."

* * *

><p><strong>So after hearing Casey sing Maroon 5 on American Idol (We get it the day after in the UK), I thought 'harder to breathe' would be perfectly non-mushy and very <strong>**angry (Dave-like) Because my Dave doesn't do cute and fluffy, he does bad-ass :P**

**I know it's a bit random right?**

**But I dunno...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**They would be much appreciated :D**

**DDF**

**XXX**


End file.
